The present invention relates to a novel and useful keyboard structure.
Keyboards are employed in many modern instruments and equipment such as computers, word processors, communication consoles, and the like. Most keyboards are used in lighted spaces, however, keyboards are also used in darkened spaces which require lamps or other light producing devices to allow the user to locate keys and switches on the keyboard.
In the past, many lighted keyboards have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,988B1 shows a keyboard apparatus having illuminated keys through the use of an electroluminescent sheet.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,806,908, 6,092,903, 6,199,996B1, D.443,615S, and WO 00/34968 show keyboards in which individual keys are lit by various means.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,179,432B1 and 6,217,183B1 show lighting systems for a keyboard that employs a flat panel sandwiched below the keyboard to light the key members.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,088 describes a clear casing for an electronic component in order to advertise or provide a message on the electronic component.
A keyboard structure which provides unique illumination to the same would be a notable advance in the field of electronic equipment.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful keyboard structure is herein provided which generates illumination for operation of such structure in darkened facilities.
The keyboard structure of the present invention utilizes a housing which serves to support a multiplicity of keys in a conventional manner. The housing is also provided with a surface which permits the projection of the multiplicity of keys outwardly therefrom. A chamber is formed below the surface and within the housing. A translucent plate overlies the housing chamber and is positioned laterally and adjacent to the multiplicity of keys. Combined with a partition, the translucent plate forms an envelope which extends about and forms the essential perimeter of the housing and of the multiplicity of keys projecting from the housing surface.
In certain cases, the chamber of the housing may constitute a first chamber and lie adjacent a second chamber immediately below the keys projecting from the surface of the housing. Illumination may also be provided in the second chamber and extend through the surface of the housing when such surface is formed of translucent material. Thus, the areas of the surface immediately adjacent the multiplicity of keys projecting from the first surface and within the perimeter of the illuminated envelope are also illuminated for use.
Means may be provided to control the levels of illumination in the envelope forming the perimeter of the housing, as well as the illumination emanating from the second chamber in the housing through the translucent first surface permitting projection of the keys. Both illumination sources may vary in color and intensity. Alternatively, the translucent surface of the housing, as well as the translucent plate may be formed of color filter material to provide illumination of a desired color.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful keyboard structure has been hereinabove described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a keyboard structure which illuminates the perimeter of a multiplicity of keys and serves as an attractive accent to a keyboard in darkened spaces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a keyboard structure in which an illuminated envelope is formed about the perimeter of the multiplicity of keys of the keyboard and where such illumination levels of the envelope may be adjusted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a keyboard structure in which the perimeter of the multiplicity of keys and areas between the keys are illuminated together, or separately in darkened environments.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a keyboard structure utilizing a multiplicity of keys in which illumination is provided to permit the keyboard to be used in darkened spaces.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.